


Xmas Fair

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-05
Updated: 2001-11-05
Packaged: 2018-11-20 09:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder drags his lover to a Christmas fair. Unfortunately Alex hates Christmas.





	Xmas Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

X-mas Fair by Kristina

X-mas Fair  
by Kristina ()  
Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda, yadda. Bla, bla, bla. CC, 1013 Productions and Fox. No money made.  
Pairing: Mulder/Krycek  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoiler: None.  
Notes: It's X-mas! Well, it will be soon. When I drove past the Christmas fair in my town late one night I pictured Alex and Mulder going through the tight passages, looking at the things offered... My muse decided to use that picture. ~~~xxx~~~~ Uh. those lines I wrote when it was indeed short before Christmas, but then I got distracted and (I admit it) lazy, so the story never stood a chance to be finished on time. My very sincere apologies for that. Fortunately (or not) some people thought the story was actually *good* (no I didn't drug them) and they made me write and post it, even if I would have to wait until *next* Christmas. Well, I didn't wait that long and maybe you're not in the right mood to read a Christmas story, but do me a favour and try, okay?  
Thanks: Jennie and Kindli - thank you for the wonderful 'emergency' beta! <g> And also, a big hug and an even bigger Thank You to Nancy. You're truly the best.  
Summary: Mulder drags his lover to a Christmas fair. Unfortunately Alex hates Christmas.  
Archive: Should somebody want to archive the story he just has to drop me a line.  
Feedback: Yes, yes, yes!

* * *

"God, I *hate* Christmas!" Alex Krycek stepped through the doorway and angrily pushed all the snow off of his hair, jacket, trousers and boots.

Mulder looked up from the book he'd been reading in time to see Alex shrugging angrily out of his beloved leather jacket and throwing it forcefully into the farthest corner of the room. Chuckling, Mulder asked "Aw, that's what it gets for shielding you from that bad, bad whether out there?"

Alex cast an angry look at Mulder, who was obviously amused beyond belief.

"That's *not* funny! You don't know what's going on out there! Fuck, *I* don 't even know what's going on out there! All I wanted was to go to the supermarket at the corner and get some chocolate sauce for later. But it's like *everyone* is on the street right now, running around with. like. a *hundred* fucking bags and they don't care if they push somebody right into a fucking dumpster as long as they get to the next department store! And inside the supermarket. oh *god*. I practically *boxed* my way through a thousand customers and then I had to wait over *two* fucking hours to pay. I just wanted a damn bottle of chocolate sauce! I was *this* close to shooting my way out!" Alex stood, heavily panting, red-faced with anger, the fingers of his right hand less than a millimeter apart, and glared at Mulder.

Mulder stared back for a few seconds, stunned by Alex' outburst. Then he began laughing out loud. Holding his aching stomach, he rolled off the couch and onto the carpet, unable to control his amusement. Registering Alex's furious expression he tried to calm down, but just when he'd managed to take an even breath, a mental picture of Alex's temper tantrum came back to him, and he was lost again. When he heard a door slam shut he looked around. No Alex. Damn. Now I pissed him off.

Wiping the tears out of his face Mulder stood, went to the now closed bedroom door, and knocked softly. "Alex? Alex, are you okay? I didn't mean to make you angry. Can I come in?"

Hearing nothing he decided to risk a broken rib and opened the door anyway. Peeking inside he saw Alex laying on the king-sized bed in the dark.

"Alex?" he tried again.

Nothing.

"Alex, I'm sorry, okay?"

"Get. Out."

Oh, shit. He's *really* pissed... Mulder bit his lip and protested quietly, "But it's Christmas Eve. Let's not fight. Please."

Alex sighed heavily then looked Mulder straight in the eye. "If I didn't love you so much, you'd be dead by now."

Mulder's eyes brightened and he practically jumped onto the bed... and Alex. "I love you, too, baby."

Alex squirmed under him, trying to get away. "Mulder, you're squashing me here! Get *off*!"

But the other man had slightly different ideas.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to get off..."

Immediately Alex stopped struggling. "Really?"

Mulder hummed delightedly. "Yeah, and so are you."

A lascivious smile spread across Alex's face. "Sounds good."

Softly Mulder began to lick a wet path down Alex's throat and Alex really, really enjoyed Mulder's attention, but. "Um. Mulder? . Mulder!"

Darn, Russians could be *so* annoying sometimes. "What?"

Alex gave him a brilliant smile, showing his teeth. "Relax. I just wanted to say that I got the sauce." The other man frowned and Alex rolled his eyes. God save the world from dense FBI agents. "The chocolate sauce I almost got killed for!"

"Oh."

"Yeah, it's in my jacket. Go get it, okay?"

Mulder averted his eyes and absently fingered the sleeve of Alex's shirt, but made no move to get up.

"What are you waiting for?"

Mulder had noticed from the get-go that patience was not Alex's strong suit. Therefore, he wasn't terribly surprised when Alex's reaction to his softly uttered "No." came out somewhat strong, and with a hint of the assassin in his voice.

"No?!"

Mulder calmly shook his head.

"Why the hell not?! Mulder," he warned, "I'm starting to get pissed again."

Quickly Mulder pressed his mouth to Alex's and shut him up. Kissing. Kissing was one of two things that actually *could* shut Alex up. Of course, since Alex was a spy who had been trained to keep his secrets, Mulder had spend hour after hour researching and experimenting until he'd uncovered that vital information. Luckily for him, Alex had enjoyed the exquisite torture; otherwise it could have turned into an ugly situation.

After a few breathtaking minutes of licking and sucking at Alex's tongue and lips Mulder pulled back. If he'd had the time he would have rediscovered those swollen lips over and over again, along with a few of Alex's other body parts, but he had made plans for that night, and he'd be damned if he wouldn't stick to them. "I want you to do something for me, Alex."

The younger man slowly began unbuttoning Mulder's shirt. "Anything."

Okay, deep breath, shielding all vital body parts and - "Go to the Christmas fair with me. Now."

Alex stopped dead in his tracks. He looked into up into the hazel eyes of his lover and frowned. Blink. Frown deepening. Blink. Then tentatively, "You 're kidding, right?"

But Mulder held his gaze and Alex heart sank. "*Please* tell me that you're kidding!"

His lover sighed. "No, I'm not. So?"

Alex opened his mouth to tell him that there was absolutely *nothing* that would make him go out there into the cold with all those crazy people running around, when Mulder stuck out his lower lip and began chewing it *that* way... Damn. "Mulder, I. I *hate* Christmas!" he tried unconvincingly.

The slightly older man moved in and kissed the tip of Alex's nose. "Do it for me. Please?"

Blink. Frown. Blink.

"Shit!" Alex jumped out of the bed and rushed over to the closet, grabbing his gloves and, what was for him, an uncharacteristically heavy coat. "Lets go, before my better judgement returns."

Mulder quickly followed him, and actually arrived at the door first. He knew all too well just how quickly Alex Krycek could *really* change his mind.

* * *

Their journey into Old Town Alexandria had been a kinda long but pleasant one. There really were a lot of people on the streets, yet somehow Alex found that it didn't bother him that much with Mulder at his side. As they turned around the last corner and the Christmas fair came into sight, Alex stole a brief look at his lover's face, which lit up and looked almost as bright as the big decorated trees framing the fair area.

Mulder dragged Alex straight to one of the wooden cabins that sold hot chocolate and waffles with sweet syrup. He ordered one for each of them. While Mulder joyfully drank and ate, Alex observed the scenery and the people and sighed about the 100th I-really-don't-want-to-be-here-and-don' t-have-a-clue-how-you-managed-to-make-me-come-with-you complaint, just for good measure. Much to his surprise, he actually liked it here. All the lights and scents and even more people wandering happily around, talking, having fun. He felt almost.at peace. But no, he'd rather write that Oilien a postcard saying "It was nice. We should do that again sometime," than admitting any such thing to Mulder. He had an image to protect after all.

"You know what the best thing about us being together is?" asked Mulder, startling Alex out of his reverie. "I've really gotten to know you better than anyone else knows you."

Alex head shot up and he swallowed. Trying to be nonchalant, he asked, "Really?"

But Mulder just smiled and put some money on the cabin's wooden counter. "Yeah. Come on, let's go home."

"Go? I thought you wanted."

"What I wanted was to go to the Christmas fair with you. And you came with me. That's enough for me. Now." Mulder moved in real close, until his lips tickled Alex ear, and whispered ". now I just want to go home, throw you onto our bed and fuck you senseless."

And then Mulder was gone, whistling as he walked down the street. He left Alex staring after him, mouth hanging open. How the hell did Mulder do that? Why was this particular man able to make Alex do whatever he wanted him to do, without even having to put forth much effort? What was it about Mulder that could leave a goddamn trained assassin into a mouth-hanging-stupidly-open kind of jerk?

Alex quickly snapped his mouth shut and started after his lover. When he came up beside him, he put an arm through Mulder's and gave him a sweet grin. "I love you, you know?"

Tightening the hold on his lover's arm Mulder gave Alex a quick peck on the cheek. "Love you, too."

Both of them were quite at peace with the world as they quietly walked down the street, neither man noticing the danger that was getting nearer and nearer at a high rate of speed. Almost too late Alex heard it - the roaring of.

"Mulder!"

His lover gave a startled yelp as Alex pushed him forcefully into a pile of snow on the sidewalk. When Mulder found a way out of the mess, he searched the street worriedly for a sign of Alex. He found him just a few meters away and asked in a strained voice, "Alex?"

But Alex did not say a word. He couldn't. He just stood there glaring angrily after the car that had driven past them well above the speed limit and had splattered him with what once had been wonderfully white snow.

Mulder began to grin widely at the dropping wet sight Alex made. Then he began to giggle and then.. then all he could do was let himself fall backwards into the pile of snow, holding his sides and laughing helplessly while Alex glared at the sky above and screamed a heartfelt, "God, I *hate* Christmas!"

THE END

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Visit Kristina's * Little Web Corner * at http://kristina.dskeepers.com/

  
Archived: November 02, 2001 


End file.
